


Birthday Game

by darkemrys



Series: The Pier [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, It's Peter's Birthday, Johnny is 22, Johnny wanted to party, M/M, Peter is 21, Peter wanted to play, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemrys/pseuds/darkemrys
Summary: It's Peter's birthday.Johnny wanted to show him how much fun drinks and nightclubs were. The birthday boy, on the other hand, had a different idea of fun.





	Birthday Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I know it's been a while, but this series is still up and running! This is my first time writing for Johnny Storm, so if he seems OOC, don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Marvel does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Johnny told Peter that they could do whatever he wanted for his birthday after they both got off of work in the afternoon, what he really meant was “let me convince you to let me introduce you to a world of alcoholic drinks and nightclubs”. Unfortunately for him, Peter wanted to do one thing and one thing only: have a water gun fight. 

So, Johnny allowed his boyfriend to drag him to the convenience store, buy two water guns (on Johnny’s dime, of course), and then drag them to the middle of Central Park to commence their watery duel. Peter’s back was pushed against Johnny’s as he asked his boyfriend with an excitement that rivaled that of a five year old,

“You ready, Johnny?!”

“Is it too late to convince you to drink some margaritas and hit the clubs?”

“Johnny!”

“Worth a shot.”

“Okay, we’re gonna take five steps away from each other and then, it’s all out war. Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

A giddy Peter exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

Both boys cocked their filled weapons of water and stepped away from each other. Peter counted his steps aloud while Johnny kept track of them in his mind.

Five….

“This is so stupid.”, Johnny thought to himself.

Four….

“Why couldn’t my boyfriend be normal?”, Johnny whined underneath his breath.

Three…

Ever since they started dating, all Peter seemed to want to do when they were together was play games. Paintballing, bowling, laser tag, Monopoly…it seemed like they had played every game under the sun…except for Mario Kart. They wouldn’t dare to try to play that one. Mario Kart would cause their break up. 

Two…

Yet, even though Johnny would swear up and down that he didn’t want to play games with Peter, he was secretly glad they did.

One…

After all, it was the most fun he ever had.

With his last step completed, Johnny whipped around and aimed his gun straight at Peter. With one squeeze, water shot out of the barrel of his plastic, liquid-filled, gun. A confident grin flashed on Peter’s face while his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. The boy leapt to the side while Johnny kept his aim on his moving target. 

Water spouted out of his gun repeatedly, as Peter rolled around on the ground, evading every single strike. When Johnny pulled his trigger again, only small drops of water exited from the plastic hole. Johnny’s hand flew to the plastic cylinder below the trigger in an attempt to reload his weapon, but Peter struck first.

Digging his knee into the ground, Peter propped up into a kneeling position and shot at Johnny. Johnny almost felt water touch his face as he lunged to the right. He spun on his heels and sprinted away into the ever-growing maze of trees behind them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter ran after the fleeing Johnny, but quickly lost sight of him as he ventured deeper and deeper into the world of trees. His eyes traveled in every direction imaginable while his body rotated in circles with each step that he took. All of a sudden, his ears picked up a sound amongst the trees.

CLICK!

Peter’s eyes shot up above him as he took in the sight of an upside down Johnny hanging from the branches with water gun aimed directly at him. Peter jumped, narrowly dodging the water that hit the ground below his feet. Peter started shooting at him, but Johnny jumped off the branch. 

“Easy win!”, Peter shouted out loud confidently as a stream of water rocketed out of his gun. Johnny only smiled before he brought his knees to chest in mid-air. His arms wrapped around his legs, which made him form the fetal position. He did a single flip, which made the water hit a tree instead of him. 

Johnny stretched his body out and landed straight on Peter. Pain shot up and down Peter’s back as collided into the soft, green grass, but the pain wasn’t what he was concerned with. His mind was too busy with the fact that he was staring down the barrel of Johnny’s water gun. His water gun, on the other hand, laid unused and abandoned behind them. 

Johnny teased with smugness literally dripping from every word, “Game over.”

However, before Johnny had a chance to deliver the winning shot, Peter grabbed two fistfuls of Johnny’s shirt and yanked him downwards. Their lips smashed together in abrupt, sudden kiss. Peter felt Johnny stiffen with surprise, but his shock didn’t last for long. Johnny’s water gun fell to the ground and his hand found a new home in Peter’s hair. His other hand quickly became intertwined with Peter’s. 

SPLASH!

Johnny shot up to his feet immediately when he felt the cold sensation of ice-cold water dripping down from his hair to his neck. Peter was still on the ground, but in his left hand was a small, light-green water gun that only possessed one drop of water in its supply.

Johnny’s jaw dropped opened as unintelligent sputtering came out of his mouth. 

Peter stuck his tongue out playfully and said happily, flashing a peace sign that Tony Stark would be proud of, “I win!”

Eventually, Johnny found his voice. “You cheated!”

Peter argued back without losing the giant grin on his face, “No, I didn’t!”

Johnny’s face turned red with either embarrassment or anger. Peter wasn’t really sure. What he was sure of though, was that the game was far from over. Johnny retrieved his water gun from the ground and declared with conviction and determination,

“Round two, Parker.”

Peter held a water gun in each hand and stated confidently, “Bring it on, Storm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that the original concept of this oneshot was very different than what actually happened? It had a lot of angst and the tag, Major Character Death, would have been applied.
> 
> I'm glad I scrapped that idea though. This one worked A LOT better.


End file.
